Norway's Diary
by Danilovesanime
Summary: Denmark is curious about Norway. "Ugh! why is he being so mean to me!" He finds iceland and tries to find out why norway is being a bitch to him.


Norway's diary

The Nordics are very well known in Hetalia. Although some of the characters have their own secrets. Norway was coming home from a long day of punching Denmark numerous times.

"Oh finally I get to go home, I hope my little brother is here" he then giggled.

Norway opens the door slowly and walks in without a sound. Iceland is in the kitchen cooking dinner and talking to his puffin, again. Norway sneaks up slowly to Iceland and whispers in his ear, "Your big brother is home!" Iceland jumps up and turns around and hits Norway on his arm. "Man, stop doing that! It freaks me out!"

Norway gives a big grin and walks away. He goes into his room and locks the door behind him. Iceland follows him and puts his ear to the door. Norway then hits the door and shouts…"Go away, Icey!" Norway then continues to a secret opening in the wall and walks out of the house. He goes along this path to an enchanted forest. Minutes later, Norway comes back with no expression on his face. Iceland walks away from the door as soon as he hears his brother's footsteps.

"Back so soon?"

"W-What?!" Norway freaked out. "Oh nothing, so how was your day?"

"Oh it was fine." Norway said with a sigh.

So then the next day comes and Norway is a bit on his toes. Iceland walks into the room with his puffin flying next to him. Norway walks into the room; he finds Sweden and Finland sitting next to each other and hears a whisper from Sweden. "Dis is my wife" And Denmark is the last to enter the room, as usual. Denmark walks in and says with a yawn…

"Morning everyone, I was up all night drinking and talking to my old friend Prussia. Oh the memories."

Norway comes up behind Denmark and chokes him with his tie. "Shut up Dane! No one wants to hear about your stories."

"but this one is really funny! Don't you guys wanna hear this?"

"Not really" said Sweden

"Um, no, but maybe another time Mr. Denmark" Finland replied

"No I agree with my b-brother" Iceland whispered

"Ok then never mind, humph!"

So the Nordic meeting continued. After a while they went to have lunch. Finland and Sweden went to their usual corner and the rest just stayed in the same general area. Denmark suddenly pulls Iceland to the side.

"Hey Ice, tell me something about your brother. Why is he always so mean to me?"

"I don't really talk so much to my brother. Although he has been in his room a lot lately it's almost like he doesn't live with me."

"Hmm"

"He always comes out of his room with a blank face trying to hide emotions. Usually when he comes back home he is so eager to go to his room. Come to think of it I wonder too, why he is like this."

So the day went by and Denmark was beaten up a few times and Sweden was being Sweden with Finland by his side. Norway was the first to leave and Iceland followed him suspiciously. They got home and Norway went straight for his room and caught Iceland behind him.

"Oh Norway, how are you doing I wanted to come home the same time as you so we can catch up on our b-b-brotherly l-love thing." There was a sudden awkward silence.

"Um, maybe another day, Ice."

"Oh ok then" Iceland walks away awkwardly

Iceland then orders his puffin to follow Norway as he walked into his room. The puffin flies into the room swiftly and quietly. Norway feels a gust of wind coming behind him. He ignores it and walks to his hidden enchanted forest. He walks up to what looks to be a diary hidden within branches. He unlocks the branches with his enchanted key and starts writing in the diary. The puffin quickly flies to Iceland before Norway can return to his room.

"So what's going on with Norway?"

The puffin replies, "He escapes to an enchanted forest through a small door in his room. He has a secret diary!"

The puffin starts panting and lands on the table. Iceland sets some fish on the table and feeds his pet.

"Good puffin, good puffin" Iceland pets the puffin and smiles

The next day, Iceland grabs Denmark during lunch and tells him about the diary.

"He has a diary! He has a diary in his enchanted forest."

"Wow! Hahaha I knew it! He never shares his emotions with anyone not even his brother.

Iceland describes how to get to the enchanted forest and Denmark starts to drink some beer to ease his nerves. Denmark is going on a quest to find that book!

The day ends and Norway goes into his room then walks out and asks Norway a few questions.

"Hey Icey, I found some puffin feathers in my room. Why is that?"

"Um I don't know, probably he just wanted to explore your room since he never saw it before."

"Hmm, well don't let that happen again. I need my room perfectly clean or the magic won't work."

"Wait what?!"

"Oh nothing, did I say magic, I meant just I want to keep my room clean because I don't want bugs around."

Ding, Dong! Denmark is at the door and Iceland opens the door.

"What is he doing in here?" Norway yelled

"I invited him. What we can't have people over our house." Iceland replied awkwardly

"Hey Norway! Nice house"

"Go away Dane!"

Iceland pulled Norway to the side hallway. Denmark runs to Norway's room and finds the small door to the enchanted forest. He goes down a large staircase to where the diary was. He takes two steps forward and BAM! Denmark gets a hit to the face by something.

"W-what… HEY! Who did that? Show yourself!"

BAM! He gets hit again this time he gets tripped and lifted up by his feet.

"This isn't funny! Let me go!"

The mysterious thing lets go of Denmark and lets him fall on his head. "Ouch! Who are you?"

"I am Norway's green invisible troll. I guard his diary from people like you!"

Denmark gets up on his feet and tries to see where the troll is. "Show yourself. SHOW YOURSELF!"

Denmark starts running to the diary and tries to find the key. The key is underneath the Norway welcome mat next to the diary.

"HAHAHA! Nice hiding place Norway."

The troll grabs Denmark and flings him to the door. He then runs to Denmark and opens the door and kicks him out! Denmark stands up with bruises and finds Norway very angry standing with his arms crossed. Iceland stands next to Norway and quietly whispers, "Get out of here!" Norway grabs Denmark and punches him so hard it knocks him unconscious. Iceland drives him to the hospital and makes Norway stay at home.

Iceland makes it to the hospital and Denmark is treated for his injuries. Denmark wakes up after a while and sees Doctor Sweden and nurse Finland by his bed side and Iceland to the side with his puffin.

"Norway's not here?" Denmark's face went blank

"No he stayed home; he isn't in a good mood today." Iceland replied with a sigh

Nurse Finland finally announces that Denmark can go home, and walked away with Doctor Sweden to the hallway. Denmark started for the door until he was stopped by Iceland. Iceland was curious.

"So how was it did you make it? Did you get it?"

"No, I was beaten up by this weird invisible thing. It just attacked me when I came into the forest. I heard something say 'I'm the green troll who guards this enchanted forest' I just ignored it and tried running to the book when it caught me and threw me out."

Iceland giggled, "A troll you say."

"Ok well now that my brother knows you were in his enchanted forest he is hiding his book somewhere else. I don't know where but you need to find it. I'm starting to worry."

Denmark and Iceland go back to Iceland's house and see Norway in the kitchen. Denmark sneaks up behind Norway. Norway just punches him and continues cooking.

"Hi, brother, how are you today?" Iceland tried to act friendly

"Oh hi, Icey, Why is this guy here? I thought he was unconscious in the hospital."

"Norway we need to talk. Brother to Brother"

"Ok fine" Norway stops what he was cooking and turns to Iceland with his arms crossed.

Denmark picks himself off the ground and goes to the hallway.

"I'll never find that book. All I have here is this stupid key."

He starts to walk in the hallway and finds a random door. He opens it trying not to make a sound. He turns on the light and walks down the stairs into the basement. The light starts to flicker a little bit. "Man that light is so annoying". All he could see was a dusty floor and boxes everywhere. So, he continues to walk around investigating the area. After a while of looking around he gets bored and decides to leave. But before he gets to the stairs, he finds another little door on the side of the stairs. He opens in and there is a box labeled 'do not touch'. Well Denmark just had to touch it. He opens the box and sees a small book with a lock on it. In small lettering it says 'Norway's diary'. Denmark takes out the key from his pocket and unlocks the book. He opens it and starts reading. He started hearing footsteps coming down the stairs running fast. It was Norway!

"Give me back my diary Dane!"

Denmark turns around and instantly he grabbed Norway and kissed him. Norway is shocked at first but then starts kissing Denmark back. Iceland walks down the stairs and sees the two kissing. He pulls out his camera and takes pictures in every angle possible. Norway is blushing but ignores his brother. Iceland then gets bored and leaves the two have their moment. Norway then pulls away.

Denmark is confused and giggles a little bit. Norway wipes his lips and looks away still blushing a lot. Norway then kisses Denmark on the cheek. Denmark stares into Norway's eyes for a while and finally says…

"Why are you so mean to me when it says here that you love me?"


End file.
